Existing detachable hanging structure for hanging a hand shower head comprises a for-hanging structure and a hand shower head; the front side of the for-hanging structure is concaved with a hanging groove running throughout in the hanging direction; the hand shower head comprises a head portion and a handle portion fixed to the head portion; the handle portion can be inserted to the hanging groove to achieve hanging. The existing detachable hanging structures have following shortcomings: 1. the handle portion is inserted to the hanging groove, so when a user wants to hang the hand shower head or pull the hand shower head out, he or she needs to handle the head portion of the hand shower head, moves his or her hand from the handle portion to the hear portion to insert or from the head portion to the handle portion to pull the shower head out; the for-hanging structure is inconvenient to use; 2. The hand shower head is inserted behind the hanging groove, making the hanging groove exposed and the structure unattractive.